


Writing Wrongs

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Swearing, but still, but still lol yall know me by now, idk what else to tag this as lol, its like LOWKEY glimmadora, like its lowkey cause its not like they get together or are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmer has been freed from the clutches of Horde Prime. Even though freed, the threat of Horde Prime still looms over head. Glimmer cannot help but feel horrible, like she played a major role in all of this. But now with Adora, and talking somewhat, she wants to make it up to her what she is done. However, something strange is happening at the same time.Adora meanwhile wants to fix things as well but is starting to worry for Glimmer and feels like she isn't telling her everything.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Writing Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> New record for longest one shot! (now excuse me as I go sleep for like 3 months). Anyway this came about when I asked the Glimmaodra server I am in for an idea. One of them, therodrigator6 on tumblr gave me an idea with more or less Glimmer being hurt and Adora not being happy about it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and i am being like serious about the sleeping for 3 months, I might take a break or just still to simple stuff for shits and giggles cause this took a week to write

Glimmer looks at the starlit sky above her. _So this is what they look like_ , she thinks, finally taking the time to see the new horizon. When George and Lance showed her, Bow, and Adora the map of the past she was amazed by what it looked like but it does not compare to the real deal. Looking up at the far off bright stars and worlds, Glimmer cannot pull the word or words out of the dictionary in her mind to describe the feeling inside of her. Wonder? Awestruck? Exhilaration? ...Guilt? Shame? Regret? **  
**

The large spaceships from Horde Prime still hang over head, looming over everything and everyone, reminding the world of their power. And reminding Glimmer of what she’s done. Sure, it was Adora who brought them back into the wider universe but that would never have happened had Glimmer not tried to tap into the Heart of Etheria. She kicks herself constantly for that. It’s a butterfly effect, all starting with her and her want for power. Glimmer tries to remind herself that it was all for a good cause, to stop the Horde once and for all, but it has backfired spectacularly in her face. Instead of bringing peace and hope, she has brought death and destruction. 

After staring up at the night sky for who knows how long, Glimmer looks away and down at her right hand. To the outside viewer, it looks like nothing more than a hand covered by a dark purple, fingerless and backless glove. But as she slowly starts to remove the glove, a secret is revealed. Her palm is carefully wrapped in a white bandage so that it does not stick out in the back. A red spot sits in the center of it. _Shit,_ she thinks. 

Glimmer moves away from the window to open a drawer. She takes out a fresh set of bandages and begins undoing the ones on her. There, on the palm of her hand is a gash. She got it on her escape from Horde Prime’s ship. Caught it somehow on some jagged piece of metal sticking out from somewhere while she was running. It has been a couple of days since that occurred and the wound has only healed so much. That would not be a concern for anyone else, just put some medication on it and wrap it up and it’ll heal eventually. But being the daughter of an immortal being, all her life Glimmer has healed much faster than everyone else. This should be nothing more than a faint red line or completely heal by now. Yet, it still is opening up. 

Glimmer puts her glove back on once she finishes dressing her injury. No need for anyone to worry about her when there are more pressing issues. She herself has no idea why her wound is sticking around but that doesn’t matter. At least it reminds her of the mess she has to fix. _Her mess._ Once this hell is over, if she survives, she’ll focus more on what is going on with herself. 

She shuts the drawer and exits her room. She has spent enough time in her room doing nothing. Glimmer did her best to sleep and try to rest up but how can anyone do that when an attack on Brightmoon can happen at any moment? At least she’s got in maybe an hour or so. It’s probably better anyway to see whatever else is up too than looking out her window or starting up at her ceiling. Too tired to teleport and wanting to save every ounce of magic even if she is in Brightmoon, Glimmer walks around trying to find anyone. 

The halls of her home are still. Everyone is out fighting or prepping the castle’s defenses for the impending attack. The other princesses are scattered around Etheira, either at their own kingdoms or helping others. Brightmoon has gained a couple of allies themselves. After their escape Catra said ‘fuck it’ and decided to lend a hand in anyway possible. Glimmer still is getting used to the idea of a long time enemy who has tried to kill her and her friends numerous times helping out. But she also is still getting used to her father being back. Part of her wonders if this is all some weird and sick dream but the on and off pain in her hand reminds her this is real. 

Eventually, Glimmer finds herself walking into the war room. She is surprised to see the map activated, illuminating the room in a soft, pinkish color. The hologram is twitching slightly, as if someone has their hand permanently resting on it. It takes a moment for Glimmer to figure out what is going on and who is residing in the room. Taking a step further, she sees Adora at the table, sleeping. Her head rests on one of her arms, both of which are touching the map and causing the shuttering. Adora’s other arm hangs loose on her side. Her dark blonde hair, freed from its hair tie, covers part of her face. How long has she been here?

Glimmer moves closer. Through the distorted hologram, she can see Adora is not having a peaceful sleep. The hand on the table is clenched in a fist and her face is twisted into a pained look. In her sleep, Adora mumbles something Glimmer cannot pick up on. She wishes she could help her but what possibly can she do for her friend?

In the days she has been back, neither have talked about their arguments from weeks prior. Neither of them have had a good sit down to talk about that last spat. It has fallen towards the bottom of their list of things that have to get done. Glimmer has no idea where to even start whenever they finally do have the conversation. How do you even start one when you drove one of your best friends away and then nearly blew up the planet? After everything that has happened, how can one repair their relationship? Glimmer cares for Adora probably more than anyone else in the world and now she has caused her to break the Sword of Protection, destroying She-ra, to stop her mistake. 

_Gods, this is all my fault,_ Glimmer thinks to herself. She can’t blame Adora if she never forgives her. At least they are talking, for now. Who knows once this war is over what will happen. 

Whatever the case, Glimmer decides to wake the sleeping girl. She knows how bad Adora’s nightmares can be and doesn’t want to see her suffering from being trapped in her own mind. Carefully, she places a hand on Adora’s back and gives her a nudge. “Adora, wake up,” she whispers. 

Right away, Adora snaps up and scans the room. “What is it? Are we under attack? What’s happening?” she says. Her eyes land on Glimmer. She says nothing.

“No we aren’t. Everything is just fine,” Glimmer tells her. “You fell asleep and it looked like you were having a nightmare. Do you remember any of it?”

Adora squeezes a hand against her forehead. “No. I don’t.” She then stretches out and yawns. “I didn’t mean to pass out here. I just was looking over things and I guess my body had other plans. What are you doing here?”

“Just walking around. Can’t sleep.”

“Ah. How’s the hand?”

“Fine,” she lies, looking away from Adora. “Almost all healed. Uh...How are you?”

Adora doesn’t answer right away. Glimmer can just make her out out of the corner of her eye. She can’t quite tell if she is thinking about what to say or seeing through her bluff. Finally, she says, “Just really tired, that’s all. Trying to see what I could do.”

“I feel that.”

Another pause. Glimmer chews the bottom of her lip. Should she say something about before. No. Not yet. Just the thought fills her with an awful feeling of anxiety. She’s not ready yet, at least, not enough. Glimmer scratches the back of her head. “I’m going to head off. See what’s going on. Gotta keep up with everything, still being the queen and all, ya know? I can check up on you later if you want.”

“Yeah...Okay…”

Glimmer begins to walk away.

“Glim, wait!” 

She hears the chair Adora sits on being pushed back with force, followed by footsteps. Before she can fully process what is going on, she feels Adora’s fingers wrap around her right hand. Pain shoots out through her palm and up her arm like fire. Instinctively, she winces and rips her hand out of Adora’s. She holds it to her chest, clutching her left hand around her wrist. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asks.

“I’m fine. It’s...just still a little sore. Caught it in the wrong spot. Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure? You sounded like I really hurt you!”

“Yes, I am. Look, I gotta go, alright?”

Before Adora can say anything else, Glimmer darts off. She keeps walking until she is sure Adora hasn't followed her. Alone in the quiet halls of her castle, she takes off her glove and bandages. Her cut is starting to bleed again. Glimmer groans and makes a fist out of her hand.

 _I deserve this for this shitshow I caused. I deserve this for hurting Adora. I need to make things right. I **have** to make things right._ she thinks. 

Glimmer takes a breath, letting the pain subside. Once it’s gone, she starts off again, hiding her injury until she can wrap it up again, and looking for something to do. 

It is not until the next day does she really find something to keep her busy. She goes out for a scouting mission to see where the Horde could be. If they are any closer to Brightmoon or if she can catch wind any details for anything, that'll be good. At least she will be out of the castle and away from Adora. Since that other night, she has not talked much to Adora. She still can’t face her. Maybe if she can catch a lucky break and gather crucial information, she can fix everything right away. 

In the short time Horde Prime has been here, he has taken over more land than Hordak could have ever dreamed of. Sure, that can be attributed to him just taking what his clone or brother, or whatever it is, away from him. But even then, in the blink of an eye, so many more areas have fallen. So many homes and lives lost. Just the thought of it makes the dark feeling inside of her grow. Glimmer focuses back on her mission. 

She stalks through the Whispering Woods, searching for any targets and being careful not to be caught. If anything goes wrong, Glimmer can easily just teleport back to Brightmoon. Still, one can never be too careful at the moment. Especially when she more than likely won’t draw her staff out to fight with. She can be decent with it with her left hand but she is right arm dominant. Holding her staff in it hurts and only makes her injury worse. Least her powers shouldn’t cause as much pain if she is careful. 

After wandering around for what seems like forever, she hears something. Glimmer slows her steps, careful not to walk on a twig or leaf, and ducks behind a large tree. Carefully, she peers out from it. Up ahead of her are four Horde soldiers, looking like they came from Horde Prime’s army. They are bigger, meaner, and have different looking armor and weapons. Glimmer bites her lip. Escaping the ship was hard against these guys but this time she has her powers. Maybe she can take them on. 

Glimmer leans further, trying to see if they are saying anything. Information first she has to remind herself. She strains her ears. Nothing. She swears she can hear whispers. There has to be something she can pick up on and use. She can’t fail. She has to make things better. She _has_ to bring home some sort of victory. 

_Snap!_

_SHIT!_ Glimmer looks down. Her foot has shifted and stepped on a twig. She quickly looks back up. The Horde soldiers have turned their attention towards her. One of them, possibly the group leader, shouts for the others to get her. In a flash, they charge at her. A soldier carrying some type of gun fires at her. Glimmer quickly teleports away. 

She reappears on the other side. _Guess I am fighting now._ Glimmer’s hands disappear in bright, pale pink lights. The Horde soldiers quickly turn around and charge at her. She starts throwing her magic at them, hoping to knock them off their feet. One of them gets hit and stumbles. When they get too close to her, she teleports. 

Glimmer uses all her might to fight back her attackers. They definitely are stronger than anything she has faced before, even fully charged. But she isn’t about to give up now. Having her cover blown is already bad enough but she isn’t about to get recaptured. She could always run and teleport back to Brightmoon. No way is that happening either. If she can knock these guys out, she can bring them back and get some answers out of them. Yes. She’ll do that, no matter what. 

The fight has her teleporting away a lot, trying to evade a hit. They fire their guns at her or try to slash her or just sucker punch her out cold. At one point, Glimmer resorts to trying to fist fight as well. Her hand aches and she feels the skin breaking open again. That can be dealt with later. She manages to knock one of the soldiers out. She grins. However, her moment of victory is short lived. Her enemies start to overwhelm her. 

Glimmer refuses to let up. One soldier manages to force her off her feet for a moment. She just has enough time to teleport away as a sword comes down at her. When she reappears, she staggers back, trying to catch her breath. _I’m not about to give up. I can’t give up. I can’t fail. I have-_

The whirling of a gun grows in her ears. One of the soldiers has grabbed a new weapon out of somewhere, much larger than the one before, and has it aimed right at her head. The light starts to blind her as it is about to be released. Only one thought enters her mind at that moment. Not dying. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets herself disappear to wherever is the safest.

Glimmer hits the castle floor hard. She did not think about her landing upon teleporting. She just wanted to get out. Scrambling to her feet, she gasps for air. Her mind is racing. She wasn’t expecting to go back home but her survival instincts took over. _There’s no more danger. You’re safe now. You’re back in Brightmoon. You didn’t just die out there_.

Suddenly, a harsh pain appears on her left side. She groans and looks down. In the heat of the battle, with adrenaline pumping through her and trying to stop her enemies at any cost, Glimmer has failed to realize someone must have caught her side with a sword or some sharp object. The fabric of her shirt is torn and stained red. The wound is clean but far from superficial. Glimmer can feel blood still flowing out of it and creeping across her body. She groans. 

She struggles to stitch her mind together to focus on getting to the infirmary. Once she feels like the image is good enough, she musters up all strength to teleport. Somehow, she manages to get there in one piece and actually stay on her feet. There a number of nurses and doctors and patients. Someone spots her holding herself up with a bed. They quickly come up to her and begin assessing her injury. They take care of the wound as best they can. With so much magic being spread thin, the doctors and nurses are able to stop the bleeding and patch it up. 

“Just take it easy for now, if you can. You should be healed enough by tomorrow knowing you,” the doctor says. 

“Yeah. Right…” 

“Well, just rest for a little bit here before you get back on your feet.” 

The doctor walks away. Glimmer places her back on the bed and lets out a sigh. She will be shocked if the wound actually heals like they think it will. Looking at her right hand she can see a dark spot on it. Guess no one noticed it if they figured it already is gone. Glimmer doesn’t bother to see it herself. She failed to bring back any shred of information and could have easily gotten recaptured. Who knows if just being seen will make matters worse. 

_Good going, Glim. Really fucked up there,_ she thinks to herself. _This is what you get for messing up. Is this karma? If it is, people really are right when they say it’s a bitch_.

Word is going to get out soon that she is here and people are going to freak out and come over. She doesn’t want to see anyone right now. The only person who’d she might actually want by her side might still be angry with her. But Glimmer won’t lie, she misses that comforting aura Adora has. Somehow between all that anxiety around her and the need to always be doing something, there is...was...something calming about Adora that Glimmer felt when she was around her. But that time feels like years ago. Glimmer tries to recall if she ever told Adora this, the closest thing to saying how she truly feels about her. 

Glimmer shuts her eyes. She doesn’t want to think about anything anymore. It’s not going to help anyone. Right now, she rather forget everything that is going on. Slowly, Glimmer lets her body and mind fall into a black nothingness.

* * *

Adora bounces her leg up and down in thought. She stares at the map below her, looking at the hell she and everyone else now finds themselves in. Every day bad news streams in and shows no signs of stopping. Adora can’t remember the last time she heard any good news about winning this war. The only thing that gives her some sliver of hope is whenever someone comes home still alive. So many close calls already. So many casualties as well. Glimmer among them. 

She turns off the map and pinches the bridge of her nose. Adora can’t get the image of seeing her trying to save face and not show that she was hurting. It didn’t fool her. Glimmer clearly was in pain from her run in with Horde Prime’s soldiers. Must have really done a number on her if she was struggling to walk. Adora knows she will be fine eventually, she always is, but that does not settle her mind. Her gut is telling her Glimmer is hiding something, that she isn’t telling the full story. There still is that whole deal with her hand. 

Whatever it is, Adora isn’t about to push. There already is too much left unsaid between them. Trying to ask her what the heck is wrong when they haven’t even talked about the fights they had.The closest she was to finally talking to her was the other day when Glimmer pulled her hand out of hers and ran off right after. If things weren’t already bogging her down, a new weight has been thrown onto her load. She knows she had no choice but to rip Etheria out of Despondos and into whatever universe they are in now. It was that or have the planet blow up like a bomb. But now someone else is trying to get to the Heart and has one hell of an armada. She never can catch a break, huh?

However, she needs some sort of one. Adora stands up and walks out of the war room. She rubs her eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. Some moving around should help with that. Ever since the rescue of Glimmer and Catra, she has been in the castle trying to figure out the next plan of attack. She’s still getting used to using a regular sword again. After losing She-ra, it was tough fighting with half her strength gone. But she’s adjusting. After all, she has been powerless for ninety-nine percent of her life anyway. She’s been itching to get out of the castle and do something. It’s the least she can do after letting Horde Prime find them. 

Adora walks around some more, checking up on people, and seeing how things are going. Same old same old. Everyone is scared but trying to put on a brave face. The only thing people can do right now is fight and hope to see the next day. It’s what Adora clings to herself. 

She wonders if this war will ever end now. If it does, she hopes and prays that it will be in the Rebellion's favor. Adora does not dare think what will happen if they lose. From what she was told by Glimmer and Catra after they were freed from Horde’s Prime clutches, he is a force to be reckoned with. Neither of them have felt more intimidated than when they were standing in his presence. What a mess. 

She doesn’t realize where she is heading. Her feet have guided her to the hallway that leads into Glimmer’s room. Adora stops a couple of inches away from the door. She stares at it, looking at the moon and star carvings. Her hand slowly traces them, feeling every indentation. Part of her is tempted to knock or push open the door and see if the queen is in there. It has been a long time since she last stepped foot into Glimmer’s room. She longs to be nestled up against Glimmer’s warm and soft body again, nightmares being kept away just because she is lying next to her. In the hellhole that is going on outside, that seems like the best medicine. All Adora has to do is see if Glimmer is in there. Her fingers start to slide against the door as the curl into a fist. 

But she does not make it any further than that. She can’t yet. Not until after this hell is over. But what if she or Glimmer don’t make it back? Glimmer could have easily been killed if she is not immortal like her mother. Adora is one and without She-ra to help heal her, that’s isn’t good. There will be so many things left unsaid besides an apology for everything. Something that Adora is still trying to string together in her mind 

Adora’s mind starts to spin out of control. She inhales deeply. Giving herself an attack will do no one any good. She leaves the hall and the door and finds something to escape her mind. 

Eventually, Adora finds something to do. A mission actually. Try and sneak past enemy lines, maybe take some people out if possible but not risk anything, to try and get some communication across to other kingdoms. Trying to talk to others through electronic means has become difficult. Horde Prime must be doing something to muck signals up. Not to mention, who knows if they can intercept them. Going on foot is the best chance and if someone is captured, one can only hope they don’t spill. Adora knows she won’t

Adora readies herself for the mission. She grabs the sword she has grown the most comfortable using, attaching it to her side. She puts on bits and pieces of armor just in case but nothing to weigh her down. She has to move swiftly and quietly as possible. Adora runs through a self checklist in her head, making sure she has everything she needs and goes over the missions details. Once she feels like she is ready, she heads out.

She briskly walks down the halls of Brightmoon, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Adora hops down some stairs and turns some corners. She is almost out of the castle when she nearly collides with Glimmer. Adora manages to stop just short before that happens. 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you there,” Adora tells her. 

“It’s alright. I heard someone coming a bit fast but I still didn’t move.” 

Adora chuckles a little and rubs the back of her head. “Still, I should've watched where I was going. Oh! How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Why do you ask?” 

“Because I want to check up on you? You got pretty banged up. I want to make sure you are okay.”

Glimmer shifts away from her. “I did, didn’t I? But I am pretty much healed now. I’m all good now.”

Adora catches the subtle movement of Glimmer shifting her cape closer to her left side. She raises an eyebrow, wondering if that means something. She debates if she should ask more but she doesn’t want to annoy Glimmer. The last thing she wants is to have another argument with her. 

“Well, I’m glad you are doing better.”

“Thanks…” Glimmer keeps her gaze off of her. Adora can feel her heart sink. Should she say something? Is it a good time? What if she says something wrong and pushes Glimmer away again. At least they are talking but does she want to risk doing something wrong. Would actions be better?

“What...What are you up too?” Glimmer suddenly asks. 

This snaps Adora out of her thoughts. It takes her a moment to remember what she was getting ready for. “Oh! I was going to finally get out of the castle. Get some messages out to some outposts around the area. I just needed to get out and do something and why not this? Everyone’s so scattered and communication is becoming harder and harder everyday. Kind of also wanted to see how everyone is doing because of that. Getting a bit worried.”

Adora starts to rub her arm. Going alone is dangerous and she was thinking of asking someone if they wanted to come with her. Glimmer is standing right in front of her. Maybe? Least then they can be more alone, when they are not spying or fighting enemies. That could allow them to talk more. She misses fighting back to back with Glimmer anyway and she says she _is_ healed so why not? Still, anxiety churns in her stomach. It takes all her might to speak. “Do you...wanna come with?”

Glimmer slowly turns her head towards hers. “Really?”

“Yeah. I could use the help. That is, if you want and you feel up to it. I can always ask someone else.”

A glint grows in Glimmer’s lilac eyes. “No, I’ll come! I just need to get some stuff first. Can you wait a moment?”

Adora nods. Glimmer process to disappear in a cloud of sparkles, leaving Adora alone. 

_Well then..._ is all she can think of.

* * *

Glimmer keeps her distance as she walks through the Whispering Woods once more, this time with Adora. The blonde haired warrior occasionally turns her head to see what she is up too, which Glimmer just gives a nod or soft smile back. Neither say much, not wanting to give their position away to anyone that might be hidden. They are a fair distance into the seemingly never ending forest and only half way to their destination. It will not be good messing shit up now. They need to try and keep a communication line as best they can. 

Glimmer does her best to keep up with Adora. Walking just makes her side hurt. She is not at all shocked that it still aches and threatens to reopen at probably the worse opportune moment. For now, it hasn’t ripped itself back open. Her hand finally seems to have healed enough not to bleed again. She wonders how anyone deals with injuries taking forever to heal on a day to day basis. She also wonders if she’ll get a scar then. If that happens, that means she’ll start to match with Adora.

_Adora..._

Part of Glimmer came along to get out of the castle before she went stir crazy. But the other part, the one that screams the loudest in her mind, came along to try and make it up to Adora. To show she can fix this mess she made or at least start to. Something to just try and make it up. She grits her teeth as pain from her lower abdomen starts to roll over her whole body, reminding her what she has to do. Glimmer powers through it. 

After some more walking, Glimmer takes a moment to rest herself on a tree. She finds herself out of breath. She just needs a moment, that’s all. Just a moment. 

“Glim, are you okay?” 

Glimmer looks up. Adora stands close to her, worry written all over her face. “Glim?” she repeats.

“I’m fine. Just needed a sec.” Glimmer pushes herself off of the tree and stands as tall as she can. “Let’s go.”

Glimmer starts to walk off, moving past Adora. The former soldier quickly steps in front of her, blocking her path. “Do you want to go back? You look a little off.”

“I’m fine, Adora. Just tired and a bit overwhelmed, ya know? We need to keep going.”

“Seriously. Do you want to teleport back? I don’t mind going the rest of the way on my own.”

“No. I’ve already come this far, I am not about to go back now.”

“W-What?”

Glimmer doesn’t respond. She keeps moving. Suddenly, however, Adora appears in front of her again. Glimmer holds back a growl. “I told you I am fine. I don-”

Adora places a hand on Glimmer’s mouth. She freezes at the touch. When was it the last they were this physically close to each other? This time, Adora’s touch doesn’t cause pain. Glimmer’s thoughts about the situation are cut off when she notices the blonde raising a finger to her own mouth before looking away. Glimmer does as she is told as the hand is removed from her mouth. She starts to focus on trying to find what Adora has heard. At first, she just hears the everyday sounds of the woods. Birds chirping, the distant noise of a body of water babbling in it’s own language, and the noise of some other animal. She strains further. That is when she picks up on it. 

Heavy footsteps. They are slow but growing. Sounds like a couple of pairs of boots, maybe more, are hitting the ground in unison. Adora’s eyes widen at the same time a thought bolts across Glimmer’s mind. 

_Shit, soldiers!_

The two duck behind some bushes as the silhouette of humanoid figures appear. They hide themselves just in time for soldiers from Horde Prime’s army to appear, stopping dead in front of the bushes Glimmer and Adora hide in. Three of them, looking tough and ready to take anyone down by any means necessary. At least if a fight breaks out, it will be a little more evenly matched. But neither Glimmer or Adora move right away. It will be no use to blow their cover right now. They just have to stay quiet and wait for them to move a little bit further to get behind them. 

They don’t move.

“What should we do?” Glimmer whispers as quietly she can. 

“Give me a minute to think,” Adora replies. She starts to twirl strains of bangs in her index finger. “Just don’t move.”

Glimmer holds back a groan. Time passes agonizingly slow. It feels like hours before the soldiers stop doing whatever it is in this area at start moving. Once they feel they can escape without being detected, Adora and Glimmer sneak out from behind the bushes. Carefully the two step across the pathway, trying their best not to get caught. They cut through the brush to go onto a different route away from the Horde. But that quickly is proven wrong. When the pair break into the clearing, they come face to face with two new soldiers. 

“Oh, shit,” Glimmer says. 

The moment of surprise disappears quickly as the soldiers charge. Glimmer and Adora defend themselves and try their best to de-arm the soldier or knock them out. They dodge attacks or stand on their feet when they get hit. Try as they might to win the fight, the other soldiers must’ve heard the noise. They come through the thicket, ready to fight themselves. Adora and Glimmer are now out numbered. 

They try to work together to fight off their enemies. But after so long of fighting on their own and refusing to work back to back with each other, they are rusty. Mess up happens, they nearly trio over each other trying to dodge or block an attack. The soldiers seem to pick up on this trouble and begin using it against them. It is starting to become too much for the pair. 

“We gotta find an exit. There is no way we can take them all on,” Adora shouts after deflecting a blast with her sword. She’s panting. 

“Well if I find one, I’ll let you know,” Glimmer replies back. She looks around for something but she finds something else. Adora, being distracted by those in front of her, doesn’t notice another soldier coming up behind her. They are ready to kill her. Without thinking, Glimmer rushes towards her. She grabs her and teleports both of them away from the battle. 

They tumble down some hill when they reappear. Once the tumbling stops, the first thought that comes to Glimmer is to really start thinking again when she wants to land. As she pushes herself up, the next thing she thinks of is about how everything _hurts_. Every inch of her body is in pain from the hard hit and being tossed around the hard ground. It takes her another moment to realize there is a growing wet, hot feeling. She opens her eyes and finds her left sees red. Glimmer groans and flops back down on the ground. _Fuck,_ is all she can think of. 

Adora is at her side in moments. She carefully lifts Glimmer off the ground (she can’t help but let out a moan at the movement) and props her up against a rock. Glimmer does her best to look over Adora, hoping she is safe. The blonde has scrapes all over exposed skin. Her clothing is torn in spots. Who knows if she has any hidden injuries as well. At least she is alive and looking fairly well. 

“Are you okay? Damn it, what happened?” Adora asks. 

“I saw someone coming at you, I had to do something,” Glimmer tells her. 

Adora starts to look her over. Her eyes widen as they fall towards Glimmer’s side. “Why are you...Why are you bleeding? I thought that healed!”

“I’m fine! It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?!?” Adora starts to reach out for Glimmer’s shirt. Glimmer tries to stop her but the tumble and reopening of her wound has knocked much of her energy out of her. Adora manages to lift up the shirt and reveals the large gasp from days prior. Glimmer sighs as Adora lifts her head back up. “What the heck?”

Glimmer doesn’t know how to answer. She looks at the wound herself. Being ripped wide open, it is bleeding like crazy and shows no signs of stopping. She swears it didn’t heal at all. In fact, it looks worse. _Son of a bitch._

“Glim. What the heck is going on? Why didn’t you tell me that you didn’t heal? I wouldn’t’ve asked you to come. This looks bad. We gotta get you back to the castle. Can you teleport there or do I need to carry you? Where even are we?”

Glimmer’s can’t answer that last question. She ignores the others. She tries her best to get to her feet. “I’m fine, Adora. It’ll stop. We have to finish this mission. We have to do something.” So close to their goal. No way is she letting her mess ups lead to more mess ups. But the second she puts weight on her ankle, a hot, tight pain wraps around it, sending her back down to the ground. 

“You are _not_ fine! What the _hell_ are you talking about?” Adora snaps. “I’m taking you back to Brightmoon.”

“No! I am fine! I have to finish this. I have to do something! I’m not going back, not yet!”

“What are you talking about?” 

Glimmer feels guilt starting to build up inside of her, threatening to spill out. She swallows, attempting to push it back. Glimmer shakes her head. “I just have to, Adora. I just have to finish it. I can’t...I can’t stop. Not now…”

“Why? Are you seriously thinking letting yourself bleed out like this just for a message mission?”

She still refuses to say anything. Everything is now boiling inside of her. Glimmer tries to stand up again but doesn’t even make it half the distance from before. She can’t even look at Adora. The blonde keeps pushing. 

“Glimmer! What is going on? Why do you want to keep going? Why don't you let me help you?!?”

Her dam finally breaks wide open. 

“ _Because this is all my fault!_ ”

* * *

“What...What are you talking about?” Adora asks. 

Everything seems to have gone quiet. All the sound of the woods seem to have shut their mouths and stares at the two, waiting to see what happens. Adora keeps her eyes on Glimmer, waiting for a response to her question. What the hell is she going on about? What is her fault?

“If...If I did not try to use the Heart, if I...if I had just listened to you and Bow and not been such an idiot, none of this would have happened. You wouldn’t have had to send the world back out here. We still could have stayed safe but now the Horde on steroids is about to kill us all. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault…”

Tears start to run down her face. Adora feels like she just got punched in hers. “W-What? Glimmer! None of this is your fault!”

"Don't. Don't do that. Please. It _is_ my fault," Glimmer states back. "You warned me that doing anything with the Heart wouldn't end well and look at what happened!"

"Glim...none of us could have known this would happen. We didn't know how big of a fleet Hordak Prime would have or what he'd do. We didn't know that we would be sent back into the universe. It's not your fault."

"I still had a hand in it. That’s why I have to do something to make it right. Why every time I get a wound or they reopen or hurt, it reminds me of what I did and what I have to do to fix it…”

Adora sighs and looks down at the ground. Glimmer isn't wrong but this still isn't something she should burden and put all the blame on her shoulders. She shouldn't have to believe she deserves her wounds. It isn't right. But what does Adora even say to her? Words form in her mouth to apologize to herself. She is the one who revealed their location to Horde Prime, not Glimmer. If anyone should feel bad about that, she feels she should. Would that make Glimmer feel better? But what good is that going to do to heal bleeding wounds that are physical? 

Glimmer’s wounds. The one on her side is still bleeding. The cut on her forehead seems to follow its lead. If she doesn’t do something soon, Glimmer is going to go into shock, if she’s not already, and bleed out. But she still has no idea where they are, still doesn’t know which way to turn. A wrong turn, taking too long to get back home, she might come back to Brightmoon queenless. Her fingers start to dig into the dirt and leave scratch marks. Some hero she is.

Adora tenses up at something touching her face. It's not as icy as Shadow Weaver's but it's not nearly as warm as anything else she has felt. Something is wrong about it. Then, she feels something gently rubbing itself across her cheek. It hits her like a ton of bricks what is going on. Slowly, she lifts her head back up. 

Glimmer stares back at her. There is a soft smile on her face, which is losing color. Her arm is outstretched and her eyes remain bright but there is a heaviness to them. Glimmer slowly opens her mouth to speak. "Sorry," she starts, "I know you don't like your face being touched without asking but I couldn't help myself. You started to cry."

Adora didn't even realize that. Doesn't matter. She reaches up and places her own hand on Glimmer's, leaning into it. "You're fine. You're just fine. Please, Glim. You gotta let me take you home."

Glimmer seems to ignore her. "I'm sorry for everything, Adora. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone. I just...wanted to keep you all from dying. I just wanted not to feel powerless for once. I'm sorry." She struggles to keep her eyes open as she speaks.

"I just wanted to finally stop the Horde. I just wanted to stop all the dying. I’ve seen so much of it I couldn't bear the thought of that happening to you. I got...so caught up in it. I didn't want to lose you...I can't...I can't afford it. You mean so much to me...I...I lo…"

Glimmer trails off as her eyes fall shut. Adora feels the hand on her face go limp and watches as Glimmer’s body follows, too tired to keep her up anymore. Panic takes over.

"Glim? Hey! Hey, Glimmer!" Adora gives Glimmer a shake. The queen groans and mutters something unintelligible. Adora quickly checks her over. She's alive. She's still breathing, though there is a shallowness to it, and she still has a heartbeat, even if it's starting to pick up the pace. She can just make out beads of sweat forming on Glimmer’s skin. Adora still can only helplessly watch her wounds bleed, knowing there is not much she can do to stop it. Glimmer is not in a critical condition yet but a fear of this turning sour quickly begins growing deep inside Adora's chest. The Horde never shied away from anything. She knows just how fast things can change and how quickly someone can crash even if they seem fine one moment. She has to act fast if she wants to save Glimmer.

Adora wonders if she can get back to everyone in time. Maybe if she is lucky, she can figure out quickly where Glimmer has teleported them too. If she can do that, then it’s just a matter of how far away they are. Glimmer seems stable enough to risk some luck but what happens if that changes. Adora's mind races as she tries to figure out if there is anything she can do to give her more time. 

_Crap!_ Adora thinks when nothing comes up. _Think, Adora, **think!**_

Still, nothing. Her mind is blank. All she can think of is Glimmer dying. Of having to tell everyone what happened. About failing to protect Glimmer and never getting to fix things to say the words she wants to her. Now she knows she is crying. Everything is blurry.

All she can find herself doing is reaching out with one hand, her other still on the ground and clutching the grass and soil between her fingers, and pressing it down on Glimmer’s wound. Screw touching it without anything on, she really couldn't care less at the moment. She squeezes her eyes shut. 

_Please...Please don’t die. I need you. We all do. It’s not your fault! Please...Please. There has to be something I can do. Something to help you. Just...don’t leave me_.

Suddenly, Adora feels a warm sensation. It spreads all throughout her body. It has a powerful feeling to it, like she could do anything and everything. Adora knows this feeling. She has felt it many times before when she had the Sword of Protection. Every time she transformed into the warrior princess or needed her power for some force of good. But...the sword has been shattered into pieces. Adora opens her eyes. 

Colorful, bright, lights cover her body head to toe. She looks around. The area close to her and Glimmer are lit as well. She notices some of it enters her hand on the ground, which causes her whole body to be encased, before exiting out of her other. The one that is pressed against Glimmer’s side. It takes a moment to realize what is happening but once she does, she pushes her hand further on the bleeding wound. 

The light begins to take over Glimmer as well. The queen gasps and groans as she lights up in a bright, white color. Adora starts to become lightheaded, the world is beginning to spin around like crazy, and everything blurs together. Black specks start to form at the corners of her vision. Adora pulls her hand away to catch herself as her body starts to fall to the side. It feels like all of her energy has been sapped out of her. She clutches the side of her head, trying to bring the world back into some kind of non-spinning focus. When it no longer feels like she is being on some spinning machine, Adora brings all her focus back to Glimmer. 

The queen is slowly starting to stir. The wound on her side is still there but it is no longer bleeding. It has completely scabbed over, which means it still runs the risk of reopening and causing problems again, but it is still closed. Some of her color has returned to her face. Slowly, her eyes flutter open. They scan the area and land on Adora. The sparkles inside of them light up upon seeing her. “‘Dora?”

_Did I just do that?!? I-I healed her?!?_

Glimmer’s mind finally seems to wake up. Her dark eyebrows knit together as she looks around more. She looks down at her wound and surprise appears on her face. "What the? Did you...Did you just heal me? Without She-ra's powers?" she asks. With her newfound energy, she shifts. However, she winces and groans the second after, pain shooting out all over. "Well...somewhat…"

"Yeah I think...I think I did! But oh my gods," Adora hugs Glimmer before resting her forehead on hers. Tears of joy and relief fall down her face. She starts to hiccup. "You're awake. You're alright! Gods, I was so scared for a moment."

"I'm sorry I scared you. But can you let go? It hurts."

"Oh! Right!" Adora lets go and moves away. She reaches up and fixes Glimmer's bangs. The cut from before is now only a thin red line. "I'm just so happy you're alright. Though I don't think you're quite out of the clear yet."

"I definitely can feel that...I guess we gotta call the mission quits, huh? I’m sorry...for everything"

"Shh, shh. You have nothing to apologize for. I’m not mad. And yeah, we have to. They can send someone else out. It’s not an urgent message. Can you let me carry you back now? Please?”

"I'm too tired to fight you so sure, Adora. Also, why is your hand so warm?”

Adora pulls her hand back. “I’m not the warm one, Glim. You’re cold. Ah! Here!” Adora takes off her jacket and wraps it around Glimmer’s body, pulling it on tight. “That better?”

Glimmer grins and nods. Once she is comfortable, Adora picks Glimmer up, being mindful of her wounds. Once both are in a comfortable position, Glimmer nuzzles her head against Adora’s chest. “Are you going to be able to find a way out of here?” she asks. 

“I think so. Don’t worry about it. Just shut up and rest, ‘kay? You need it.”

“I thought I was the queen and gave you orders.” There is a playful note in Glimmer’s hush voice. Adora can’t help but chuckle, which makes Glimmer grin grow. 

“Then what do you want me to do, your highness?”

“Don’t get us lost.”

“I will do my best.”

With that, Glimmer closes her eyes. Adora does feel worried about this and starts to walk. She wobbles for a moment but catches herself. Healing Glimmer really has done a number on her. But she shakes it off and continues to walk. She honestly has no idea where she is going but she takes some guesses. As if the woods themselves helping her out and opening up the correct paths, she eventually recognizes familiar ground.

Adora’s heart skips in her chest. She takes a moment to look down at the girl in her arms. Glimmer is fast asleep, something Adora wishes she could be doing right now. The wounds still stay closed and her chest rises and falls steadily. She knew looking down Glimmer would be fine but she still needed that reassurance. Taking in a breath, Adora finishes her trek to Brightmoon.

* * *

Glimmer slowly feels herself waking up. One moment she is walking around weightless through some weird version of the Whispering Woods, just enjoying the beauty of the forest that sits in her backyard. Then, all of a sudden, it disappears into darkness. She feels something soft under her. It’s a bit lumpy and awkward but comfortable nonetheless. Something else covers her body. Glimmer slowly comes to the realization that she is in some sort of bed. But what she cannot figure out a third thing that her body touches. It is warm and strong.

Glimmer opens her eyes. The world appears blurry at first. She blinks, bringing everything into focus. The room she finds herself in is dark. The only light that enters comes from the moons and starts outside, pouring through the windows. It takes a moment for Glimmer to realize that she is in her own room. Took her moment to figure this out because she is not on her bed. It actually hangs above her from her spot on the floor. What is going on?

After letting her mind come back to her more, she shifts to why she is on the floor. Glimmer finds herself on a makeshift bed. Her body rests on a mix of pillows and blankets. Some of the blankets cover her body. And then there is…

_Adora?!?_

Glimmer’s eyes widen in surprise when they fall on the sleeping, blonde haired warrior. That is when she puts two and two together that what is resting on her body is Adora’s arm. Seeing the nicks and scrapes on her face and neck, Glimmer remembers what happened. The attempt to go on a mission going haywire. Bumping into Horde Prime’s soldiers and being overwhelmed. Escaping. And then everything hurting, her vision red, and then the explosion of feelings coming out of her. 

Part of her feels bad for that. Saying pretty much everything as she was bleeding out. What a worse time to do that? She could have easily died then and there with her wounds refusing to heal. 

Her wounds…

Glimmer reaches up, careful not to wake Adora, and touches her forehead. She feels nothing there. She takes off her glove and sees her palm fully healed. Now for the last one. Still doing her best not to disrupt the sleeping girl by her, she checks the gash on her side. There is a large, white bandage on it, which she peels back. The wound is still present but it looks more like a decent cut size, long cut than a deep gasp. 

Her mind is a fog about what happened but if she recalls right, Adora did this, didn’t she? What did she even do to use healing magic? That is advanced stuff. How did she even learn how to use any type of magic anyway? Glimmer can’t ever recall Adora doing something like this when she wasn’t She-ra. Many more questions are swarming around her head. She feels a headache forming so she tries to think of something else. One thing that she knows for sure is that she has forgotten the last time she felt is safe and comfortable. That is for sure Adora’s doing. 

Glimmer can’t help but nuzzle herself closer to Adora, seeking out the warmth her body emits. It has been ages since anything close to this has happened. She wants to soak up every moment of it. But it does not last. Glimmer must have done something to stir Adora. She groans before opening up her sky blue eyes. Adora blinks a few times before she is fully awake. Once she is, a gentle smile breaks across her face. 

“Hey, Glimmer. How are you feeling?” she asks. 

“Fine. And I mean that honestly,” Glimmer tells her. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re good.” Adora shifts and props herself up on her arm. “I was waiting for you to wake up but I guess I passed out myself. Sort of had that coming with nesting like this.”

“Yeah, about that. Why the hell are we on the ground?”

“Oh, right. Well, after I got the clear to take you into your room I realized I was too tired and sore to try and get up to your bed. I also didn’t want to risk falling off a step and having us both hit the ground. So I grabbed what I could and just made a makeshift one. Since you’re up I am not going to stop you from going into your actual bed.”

“No, no. I really like this.” 

“That makes me happy. I’m glad you are alright.You had me really worried there.”

“Yeah. About that...How did you, you know, heal me? You did this, right?”

Glimmer sits up and shows Adora the wound on her side. She seems a bit surprised by the look on her face. “I mean...yes? I somehow healed you, nearly fainted from how much energy it took, but it wasn’t like this. It...it looks like it started to heal on its own.”

“Wait, really? That’s actually new.”

“So you _weren’t_ healing before.”

Glimmer sighs. “Yeah. I wasn’t. I have no idea why. Sorry I lied. I...I just felt so _bad_ for everything and I didn’t want to worry any of you. I just...I feel like this whole fuckin’ shitshow is my fault and I had to do something or pay for it.”

“It’s not. Glim, I know what you said about having a hand in it but I did too. Honestly, I feel the same sort of. Like what if I had done something differently would we still be in this mess? But, one of the lessons that were good at the Horde was sometimes you just gotta deal with the hand you're dealt. We can figure this out, one way or another.”

“I honestly thought you would be a lot more wired up about all this.”

“Oh, trust me I am. But you being here and safe helps calm me.”

Glimmer feels her face warm at the comment. She says nothing else and turns her gaze away, becoming overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of shyness? She honestly has no idea what she is feeling but it is a mixture of feeling great and awkward.

“I still have no clue though why I didn’t heal right. Normally I do and I can get right back onto the battlefield but I honestly felt like what probably you or Bow or anyone else feels when you get hurt. Honestly, how do you all do it?”

“We get used to it. But I might have an idea why. You said you felt it was your fault. And you had to pay for it. You really felt guilty, huh?” When Glimmer nods, Adora continues. “I’ve...seen it a bit before. At the Horde. If even we were told to not give in and push through everything sometimes people just started to give up for some reason. And sometimes things that shouldn’t be a bother like a cold or wound it just gets to them more. Sometimes for the worse…”

Adora trails off. Glimmer looks back up to see her with a somber look on her face. Everything Adora speaks about them, the Horde sounds more and more nightmarish. How did anything so evil, corrupt, and vile produce something so good, pure, and good? That is a mystery Glimmer wonders if she wants answered. But she isn’t wrong.

Glimmer knows what Adora is talking about. At least vaguely. She has heard of people who have suffered from something like heartbreak and never recovered when they got hurt or sick. It didn’t even cross her mind that that could be happening to her. Thinking about it, that makes a lot of sense. Part of herself still blames herself for what happened but she guesses Adora is right about just rolling with what has happened. 

“I guess you are in a better mindset now if you are healing yourself. Are you?” Adora asks. 

“A bit, yeah. Can’t say I fully am and I still want to fix things but I am a lot better. How did you even do that? Heal me?”

Adora shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. I just did. Madame Razz showed me Mara doing it but I still don’t understand how I was able to do it before. Just got lucky I guess.”

“Huh. Alright then. Well, either way, thank you so much, Adora.”

“For what? Healing you. That’s no big deal.”

“No, not that. I mean yes thank you for saving my ass but thank you for just being you.” Glimmer can see Adora’s face turning red. She chuckles a little. “What time is it? Should we go do something like see what everyone else is up too?”

“I am still tired as all hell,” Adora answers. She flops down on the makeshift bed. “And they know what happened. No one is going to blame us if we sleep and recover. I think we both need it.”

Glimmer cannot argue with that. She lays back down on the bed. She keeps her eyes on Adora. “I’m still sorry for, like, everything. I don’t just mean the Horde Prime and heart stuff. Everything else as well. I...just don’t really know where to even start or what to say.”

Adora sighs. “I’m sorry for what I did also but I also have no idea where to start either. How about we figure out something in the morning or at the very least just wipe everything clean. I don’t know.” 

“That is fair enough. I’m just glad to have you back with me. You have no idea how much I have missed this. The bed has been so cold without you there every night.”

“Honestly, Glim, same. My bed was just as chilly. It has been way too long and I missed this as well. Gods, it feels wonderful. You have no idea how much I lo-” Adora stops herself suddenly. 

Glimmer raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing. Forget about it. I’m just really tired and I don’t know what I am saying anymore.” Adora yawns and shuts her eyes. “Please no more talking. I don’t think my brain can take much more of it.”

Glimmer says nothing else before shifting closer to Adora. She pushes her head under the blonde’s chin. Adora does not protest this. In response, she wraps an arm back over Glimmer’s body and holds her close. There still is a lot left unsaid, a lot left to do, but at least for now this is a start. Having Adora back with her, her telling her it is okay, comforts her. Even if the guilt and self-hate is not fully gone at least now it has been put at bay. Glimmer hopes that she has done the same for her friend. Whatever the case, she falls asleep with her, the happiest she has been in months. 


End file.
